


Unnecessarily Complicated

by Tyloric



Series: Brand New Territory [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A menace with a heart of gold and big puppy dog eyes, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, And Danny might be in over his head here, And he's not afraid to let Steve know it, But for some reason he wouldn't change any of it, Dating, Except for maybe the whole getting taken hostage thing., Feels, First Time, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Much to Danny's immense displeasure, Schoomp, Steve likes to make things up as he goes along, The man is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is it really so hard to wait for backup? Another five minutes would not have changed the situation at all, and now, because of your masochistic rambo attitude, we’ve been taken hostage. You’re paying for my hospital bills, by the way.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concussions and Hospital Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the popular vote was for me to continue this series, I decided to see where these two will take me.
> 
> Let's go on an adventure, shall we?

“You realize this is all your fault, right?” Danny asked pointedly, struggling against his restraints.  
  
Steve scoffed indignantly, twisting to reach into his back pocket. “How is it my fault?”  
  
“Is it really so hard to wait for backup? Another five minutes would not have changed the situation at all, and now, because of your masochistic rambo attitude, we’ve been taken hostage. You’re paying for my hospital bills, by the way.”  
  
They had been tracking a local coke dealer—for such a small time crook he sure did have a lot of lackies—across the island before finally pinpointing his location in an old abandoned bunker out in the jungle. They’d kept their distance, taking count of the guards on the perimeter, before calling in for backup. Steve being Steve, the ETA of five minutes had been unacceptable, and he had started circling around to the back of the building before dispatch had even finished speaking. The guards outside had been a joke; the guys clearly had no combat experience or sense of self preservation. Steve incapacitated them with ease.  
  
Inside the building, though, had been a different story. Danny was still flabbergasted that these guys had a tranq gun on hand and had managed to score such a lucky shot in the side of Steve’s neck. When Danny had run to his side, the distraction had given one of the men the opportunity to knock Danny in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle.  
  
Danny had come to with a pounding headache that kept his vision blurry, and his hands and feet were bound with rope, Steve laying behind him in a similar state. The room had been empty otherwise; the bad guys hadn’t thought to leave a guard.  
  
“Your head is too hard for there to be any real damage,” Steve ground out, finally managing to fish out his pocket knife. The morons hadn’t even bothered to search them. What was this, amateur hour?  
  
“Excuse me? You, of all people, are going to lecture me on being hard headed? If you had just waited for backup like I had asked you too neither of us would even be here right now!” Danny hissed aggravatedly. “You were shot with a damned tranquilizer and I was pistol whipped. I am not pleased with this situation, Steven.”  
  
The ropes around Steve’s hands fell away, and he rubbed his wrists gingerly. “I think you’re overreacting,” he commented, leaning over to work on the binds around his ankles. “Plus, you told me it was a rifle, so you were technically rifle butted.”  
  
Danny growled. “If these guys don’t manage to kill you, I call dibs.”  
  
Steve kicked the ropes off his feet and started work on Danny’s. “You can bitch all you want, Danno. I already know you like me.”  
  
“I tolerate you.” Danny didn’t need to turn around to know Steve was smirking.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
When the restraints came free, Danny flapped his hands to try and restore blood flow, wincing as his fingers began to tingle painfully. The world tilted a bit when he sat up, but he pushed through it, using the wall to keep his balance. Steve wrapped a hand around Danny’s bicep to keep him steady.  
  
Concerned, Steve frowned. “How bad is it?”  
  
Danny gave himself a quick once over. “Concussion, I think. Doesn’t feel too bad, but it’s not always easy to tell.” He hissed when he touched the knot on the back of his head where he’d been struck.  
  
“Let me see,” Steve ordered. He ran his fingers along the back of Danny’s head gingerly, just barely making contact. When he came to the injury Danny almost flinched away, but Steve held him firmly. “I probably feels worse than it is. I’ve dealt with a lot of hits like this before,” he explained, giving Danny a soothing smile.  
  
“Yeah, well, I think I’d rather hear that from a doctor,” he chided playfully, his lips quirking up at one side.  
  
With a grin, Steve pressed his lips against Danny’s in a quick, reassuring kiss. “Good plan.”  
  
“I think you’ll find, Steven, that most of my plans are good ones.”  
  
“Don’t start.” He slowly released his grip on Danny’s arm until he was satisfied Danny wasn’t going to fall over with his assistance. “Do me a favor and go stand in that corner over there?” Without waiting for a response, Steve turned and started walking over to the door on the farther side of the room.  
  
Too tired to argue, Danny sighed and did as he was told. “Just please don’t get yourself killed. Or me, for that matter.”  
  
“Promise,” Steve said over his shoulder, flashing Danny a cocky smile. He jiggled the door knob. “They locked it. Surprising, given their track record.”  
  
“They did manage to take us down.”  
  
“There’s that. They didn’t kill us, though. That’s weird.”  
  
“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, babe.”  
  
Steve started pounding on the door, yelling at the top of his lungs that Danny wasn’t waking up and needed a doctor. He stepped off to the side of the frame when the lock clicked and swung open to reveal a sweaty, tan skinned man who really needed to rethink his taste in facial hair. As he stepped into the room, Steve raised his arm and elbowed the man in the nose, which broke with a sickening cruch, and in one quick follow through movement, grabbed him by the shoulder and delivered a heavy punch to his gut. The man sunk down to his knees, doubling over, and Steve grasped this side of his head and banged it into the side of the doorframe.  
  
The man fell and didn’t get up; dead or alive, Danny couldn’t be certain. Alive, probably. Steve—and he was well aware of the irony—knew how to restrain himself when he had too. Steve grabbed the man’s semi-automatic, checked to see that it was loaded, and nodded to Danny with a look of determination.  
  
“Be right back.”  
  
Danny sunk down to the floor, resting his head against the wall. “I’ll be here.” With a wink, Steve headed out into the hall.  
  
He waited for he’s not sure how long. There is definitely a commotion outside, and there is definitely gunfire, but none of the shouting voices are Steve’s, so he’s not worried. Or maybe that’s just the concussion talking. Either way, he was content to just sit there patiently.  
  
The noise eventually quieted down into an eerie silence. Danny watched the door curiously when heavy footsteps started making their way down the hall.  
  
But it’s not Steve that appears in the doorway. Instead it’s Kono, dressed in a kevlar vest, pointing her gun directly at him until she realized who it is.  
  
“Hey, boss,” she greeted companionably as if it were just another day at the office—which it kind of was. “How’s it?”  
  
He waggled his fingers at her in response. “Oh, you know. Taking down drug dealers, becoming a hostage, Steve acting like a one man army. The usual.”  
  
She walked over—pointedly ignoring the unconscious man in the doorway—and offered him a hand which he accepted gratefully, and hauled him back up to his feet.  
  
“Where is Rambo, anyway?” He asked.  
  
“Paramedics are looking him over now,” Chin informed him, appearing behind Kono. “He was grazed in the arm.”  
  
If Danny had had more energy, he would have immediately stormed out to find Steve and yell in his face. As it was, he just pinched the bridge of his nose. “That damned jackass. Is he at least in a lot of pain?”  
  
Kono laughed and Chin while just shook his head. “The only thing he was saying was for us to come and get you. Said you hit your head?”  
  
“I did not hit my head. Someone else hit my head,” and as if on cue the world seemed to turn on its head and Danny was stumbling over to the side. Kono caught him by the arm and Chin by the collar of his shirt. When he was steadily back on his feet, Chin slung Danny’s arm around his neck so that he could take some of Danny’s weight.  
  
“Thanks for that.”  
  
“Anytime,” Chin dismissed and they started to slowly make their way out of the building.  
  
“How long were we here for, anyway?”  
  
Kono hummed. “Couple of hours. When we got here you guys had already been taken hostage. How did that happen, by the way?”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. “Apparently, not even super SEALs are immune to tranquilizers. In Steve’s defence, it was a very lucky shot.”  
  
“It’ll be a good lesson for him,” Chin said. “All it takes is one lucky shot.”  
  
It didn’t dawn on Danny until Chin pointed it out; that shot could have just as easily killed Steve and a wave of nausea that had nothing to do with the concussion rolled over him. Danny pushed those emotions away forcefully until he was better able to handle with them.  
  
But he was still going to kick Steve McGarrett’s ass  
  
“So they were using us as leverage?”  
  
Kono nodded, “Yep. There was a lot of back and forth while they had you. Then we heard a commotion so we sent in the troops but Steve had already dealt with them all by the time we got in.”  
  
“Other than getting the drop on us, these guys were depressingly incompetent. They didn’t even search us. Steve still had his knife.”  
  
“Amateurs,” she scoffed.  
  
The scene outside the compound was a flurry movement and flashes of emergency lights. All of the dealers—the ones who weren’t dead or dying, anyway—were lined up against the wall in cuffs. Farther away, he could see Steve sitting in the back of one of the ambulances fussing with one of the paramedics.  
  
A stretcher suddenly rolled up next to him, being pushed by a young woman. “Looked like you could use a place to lay down, detective,” she said with a friendly smile.  
  
“You’re an angel.” He gave Chin a pat on the back and nodded his thanks before lying back. The moment he was off his feet he felt some of the pressure in his head ease away, though he had to tilt his head off to the side so that he wasn’t putting pressure bump on his head.  
  
“We have to go play clean up, boss. We’ll catch up with you at the hospital,” Kono said, squeezing him on the shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, thanks for the help, babe.” Once they were both gone and the paramedic had started to roll him—which he would have found humiliating under normal circumstances—he glanced up at her. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Kaikala,” she replied sweetly. “But everyone calls me Kala.”  
  
“Hi, Kala. I’m Danny. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Depends on the favor.”  
  
Danny decided that he liked this one. “Could you cart me over to the lumbering giant that is yelling at your colleague in that particular ambulance?” He said with a gesture in Steve’s direction.  
  
She looked over in the direction he indicated and after a moment shrugs. “Okay.”  
  
“Danny!” Steve exclaimed as they got closer, and he all but shoves the poor guy trying to examine him out of the way. “Are you okay?”  
  
Danny smiled ominously. “Steven,” he said patiently.  
  
Steve eyed him warily. “Yeah?”  
  
“Come here. Now,” Danny added when he didn’t move. Steve stepped cautiously forward and when was close enough Danny pushed himself up on an elbow, swung and smacked Steve in the back of the head.  
  
Steve cursed. “What was that for?” He demanded.  
  
“You are a menace, McGarrett,” Danny scolded, poking Steve in the chest. “You rush in without backup which ends with us getting taken hostage, you manage to get yourself shot in your attempt to escape- do not say words,” he snapped when Steve opened his mouth to speak. “And now you’re hassling this poor man for just trying to do his job.”  
  
Steve’s shoulders had fallen, and he looked genuinely guilty. “Danny, I-”  
  
“Now, I am going to go to the hospital now. My good friend Kala and I—have you met Kala? She’s lovely—will be leaving now.” Kala, in question, had covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. Steve on the other hand looked like he’d just been slapped in the face and Danny almost felt bad. Almost being the keyword, because dammit, he was tired, he was aching, and he was pissed.  
  
But he still had the presence of mind not to leave Steve in such a state. He had to throw him a bone, as it were. “I’ll see you at the hospital,” he said as Kala started to move. Steve met his eyes, his expression blank, and nodded tightly.  
  
“That was mean,” Kala told him once they were out of earshot.  
  
Danny harrumphed. “I’ve found that tough love is the only way to get him to listen.”  
  
She just hummed, offering nothing else. Another paramedic—the driver, Danny presumed—came around from the front of the ambulance and helped Kala load him into the back of the vehicle.  
  
He kind of lost track of time as the exhaustion finally started to catch up with him, though he had the sneaking suspicion that his tiredness was more due to the concussion than from actually exertion. Kala told him as much when he asked. She examines him on the ride over to the hospital, checking his pupils and looking at the bump on the back of his head, which apparently had a small gash along the edge where the rifle had struck him, which accounted for the majority of the pain.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep, Danny,” she said, shaking his shoulder when he started to doze.  
  
“Right, sorry. Kind of hard not to when it’s just me and my thoughts.”  
  
She laughed. “So how long have you and the commander been together?”  
  
Danny blinked. “Excuse me?”  
  
“You are together, right?”  
  
“Well, he’s my partner, yeah-”  
  
“Romantically,” she emphasized.  
  
“What, no, why would you say- I mean how- What gave us away?”  
  
Kala smirked, an expression that had absolutely no business on a face as pretty as hers. “I mostly guessed. ‘Just friends’ doesn’t even begin to describe the way he was looking at you. And then there was the way you spoke to him. You’re totally into him.”  
  
He sighed but didn’t deny it. “I thought we were doing pretty well at keeping it under wraps.”  
  
“Maybe if they’re blind, deaf and dumb.”  
  
“Yes. Thank you for that.” She shrugged unapologetically which made Danny roll his eyes. “Look, we’re not even sure what we are to each other yet. So, even if it is or is not obvious, just keep it to yourself? Please?”  
  
Kala gave him a thumbs up, and that was that.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital a short while later, Danny was surprised to find himself a little disappointed that he and Kala would be parting ways so soon after meeting. She reminded him of Kono in a lot of ways.  
  
“Thanks for all your help, Kaikala,” he said sincerely as the nurses took over.  
  
“Take care of yourself, haloe,” she replied with a grin. “Hopefully we will never meet like this again.”  
  
“But hopefully we do meet again!” He called after her as the hospital doors closed.  
  
Then began the doctor’s examination, which only served to supplement his already withering mood. He was asked the usual questions: how many fingers am I holding up? Are you allergic to any medications? Things that shouldn’t have irritated him did, which only served to irritate him more. To make matters worse, somewhere along the way he’d lost his clothes and had changed into a hospital gown, which he didn't even remember doing. By the time he got to the MRI—h'ed been told it was necessary because of his continued disorientation—Danny was seething.  
  
The scan revealed nothing, suggesting that there wasn’t any serious damage and that the symptoms should clear up in about a week, but that they wanted to keep him overnight for observation—and was that just peachy? The gash ended up being a very minor thing; a nurse just applied a small amount of antibiotic ointment and left it at that.  
  
The whole process took nearly two hours.  
  
When he was finally left alone in a small alcove that was given the illusion of privacy with pulled curtains, Danny finally let himself start to doze off. He was almost asleep when he heard the curtain pull open and closed again as someone approached him.  
  
“What is it now?” He snapped, glaring at the new comer.  
  
Steve was standing a few feet away from him, with an expression that Danny had seen on him in only one other instance; the day Steve had asked him out for Valentine’s Day. He looked like he wanted to turn and run.  
  
“Hey, Danno,” he greeted uncertainly. “How you feeling?”  
  
“I have to ‘stay for observation’,” Danny mocked, adding air quotes for emphasis. “But the doctor says I’m gonna be fine.”  
  
At the news, some of the tension drains away from Steve, his body language looking a little more relaxed.  
  
“That’s great,” he said.  
  
“Did you change your clothes?”  
  
“What? Oh, yeah. Grabbed a shower too. I have your car, by the way.”  
  
“That’s a scary thought. How’s your arm?”  
  
“Just a graze. Doesn’t even need stitches.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Small talk over, a heavy—and awkward—silence follows. It lasted a good while, nearly a minute, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Well, Danny knew what he wanted to say, just not how to say it—not without potentially making things worse.  
  
In the end he doesn’t have to figure out what to say, because Steve cracked under the pressure first. “I’m sorry, Danno,” he whispers.  
  
Danny gave him a long, searching look before sighing and scooting over in the bed, patting the edge. “Sit down.” Steve complied after a moments hesitation. “I’m pissed, alright? Genuinely upset. None of this had to happen today, you know?”  
  
“I know.”   
  
“Do you? Because this seems to be a recurring theme. I’ll admit, that your hair-brained tactics most often do go off without a hitch. But today? What if that shot hadn’t been a tranq dart? What if you had died?”  
  
“I’m sorry!” Steve said desperately. “I didn’t want to risk them getting away. I figured that you and I have always been able to handle everything up until now, why would this time be any different?” When his own words sunk in he ran his fingers through his hair. “Wow, that really does sound bad, doesn’t it?”  
  
And just like that, Danny’s anger evaporated, gone in an instant. The man was going to be the death of him, he had no doubt.  
  
“I think all the success went to your head,” he told Steve seriously, who laughed bitterly, shaking his head in disagreement.  
  
“I don’t think so. I trust you, Danny. I know you’ll always have my back. It’s always been enough.”  
  
“Babe, I’m flattered that you hold me in such high regard, but if you trust me so much, trust me enough to listen, really listen, when I tell you something.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed.  
  
“I do trust you,” he said, returning the gesture. “I’ll try and do better from now on.”  
  
Unable to help himself anymore, Danny tugged at Steve, bringing him closer until his lips are on Danny’s. The kiss was slow and without heat; an expression of forgiveness and understanding, not arousal. Their tongues met and swirled around one another, and Steve moved so that he was laying parallel to Danny on the bed in order to press himself up against Danny, wanting as much contact as he could get. They break apart when they’re both out of breath and panting.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve told him again, rubbing Danny’s jaw with his thumb.  
  
“I know,” Danny replied, smiling softly. “All is forgiven.”    
  
Steve kissed him again, and this time it is with more urgency. Danny almost lost himself in the moment before his sense of self-preservation kicked in and told him to snap out of it.  
  
“Babe, we’re in a hospital in the middle of an ER and our only means of privacy are flimsy little curtains, not to mention the fact that I have been knocked around and tested on all night, so I’m a little weary.”  
  
Steve smiled at him affectionately. “So no more making out?”  
  
“No more making out. But you are welcome to stay in bed with me until the nurses eventually kick you out.”  
  
Chuckling, Steve pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Danno.”  
  
Funnily enough, that was all it took, and he was out like a light.  
  
-  
  
Several minutes after Danny had nodded off, the curtain drew back to reveal Kono. She blinked, taking in the scene, before her eyes go wide with understanding. Steve raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
“It’s about time,” She mouthed, snickering when Steve flipped her off.


	2. Confessions and Couches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the increased rating, Steve and Danny decided to have sex in this chapter.
> 
> I really had no say in the matter.

The terms of Danny’s discharge left him feeling bitter, making him seriously consider grabbing the doctor by the shoulders to shake him violently. He was not to return to work for the next few days and when he did return he was to be on light duty only until his symptoms had completely resolved themselves, which could take anywhere from a day to a couple of weeks. He also had to come back for a follow up examination before his return to work to make sure that he wasn’t suffering from any unexpected complications.  
  
Steve—the traitor—nodded along with every word the doctor said  
  
Now, Danny was by no means stupid. He knew that this really was for the best, because he still couldn’t sit up without feeling a little bit woozy, so intellectually he was aware that it was safer for him and everyone who counted on him to be in full health before he put his badge back on.  
  
That didn’t mean he had to be _happy_ about it.  
  
His mind immediately defaulted back to his previous anger about Steve’s recklessness, but he pushed that feeling aside. He’d forgiven Steve, and he _hoped_ that the man would walk away from all of this having actually learned something. But Steve was nothing if not a man of his word; he’d promised Danny that he’d try and do better, and Danny believed him.  
  
“Just great,” Danny moaned when the Doctor had left, standing up to get dressed, “What am I going to do for three days?”  
  
“Rest,” Steve said like it was obvious.  
  
“And for the rest of my freetime? I can’t survive on just daytime television and sleep, babe. I’ll go stir crazy,” Danny scowled.  
  
“The ladies on _The Talk_ aren’t good enough for you?” Steve replied with an amused little half smile, laughing when Danny’s eyes widen in terror. “You’ll just have to stay at my place.”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Danny said automatically, slipping on his boxers without taking off his hospital gown. He and Steve hadn’t quite gotten that far in their relationship yet.  
  
Steve huffed, “Why not?”  
  
“Because you live with your mother.”  
  
“My mother lives with me. Big difference,” his eyes narrowed, daring Danny to argue with him, “My place is bigger, I have cable, a private stretch of beach and a couch that you can actually nap on. What do you have? Roaches and mold?”  
  
“Don’t mock my roaches. I’m on a first name basis with several of them,” Danny quipped smoothly, causing Steve to bark out a surprised laugh, “Chris and I get along very well.” Having secured his shorts, Danny slipped out of his hospital gown and pretended not to notice how Steve gave him a quick once over.  
  
“Well, you need to tell Chris that I’m the jealous type. C’mon, Danno. We both know that your apartment is a health hazard, and it’s only until you’re back on your feet,” he reasoned, the unless you want to stay going unsaid.  
  
“And what about your mom?” Danny tried again, “Does she even know we’re going out?”  
  
Steve’s brow furrowed before shrugging, “Probably.”  
  
“Probably he says.” And it’s not like he has a problem with Doris, they have this odd habit of griping back and forth at one another anytime the two of them were within speaking distance—not completely dissimilar from his relationship with Steve, only with Doris it was legitimately unpleasant.  
  
“We haven’t exactly been subtle, Danny,” Steve replied with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“You haven’t, maybe.”  
  
“Which reminds me,” Steve said, snapping his fingers, “Kono knows, which by now means that Chin does too.”  
  
Danny straightened up slowly to look Steve in the eye, “Excuse me?”  
  
Steve held up his hands in a gesture of _it’s not my fault_ , “She found us right after you fell asleep yesterday evening.”  
  
A sudden anxiety swept through him, though it was short lived. Danny was not, nor had he ever been, ashamed of his relationship with Steve. He had no regrets on that front, and he knew that Chin and Kono really wouldn’t care, though the two of them might mock them mercilessly at first. He was still irritated, though; he’d wanted to wait until he and Steve were ready to tell people, even if they’d already suspected.  
  
“I guess it had to come out eventually,” he said bitterly.  
  
“Danny?” Steve frowned.  
  
Danny shook his head, “It’s nothing.” He finished tying his shoes. “Really.” When Steve continued to stare at him disbelievingly he sighed, “I’d just wanted us to come out on our own terms, is all.”  
  
Steve smiled softly, “No one will care, Danno. At least nobody important.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I get that. I guess I’m just still getting used to the whole boyfriend concept,” and Steve suddenly had a shit eating grin on his face. “What’s that? What’s with the look?”  
  
“ _Boyfriend_ ,” Steve echoed, “I like when you call me that.”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, “You’re a doofus,” he said, the corners of his lips turning up slightly.  
  
There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called. The door opened to reveal a nurse pushing a wheelchair. “Oh, right, _that_. As if this whole experience hasn’t already been humiliating enough.”  
  
The nurse smiled at him patiently, “Hospital policy, Detective,” she said.  
  
“I’m aware,” he grouched.  
  
Steve was still grinning like an idiot, “I’ll go pull around the Camaro. Place nice, Danny.”  
  
“Yes, dear,” and Steve laughed. Danny glared at the offending four-wheeled monstrosity before sighing in defeat and sitting down in it unceremoniously. “It’s nothing personal,” he offered as an olive branch, “I’ve just had enough of people carting me around places without my say.”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with accepting help every once and awhile,” she replied, sounding as if she was just humoring him.  
  
He was about to tell her off when he saw a familiar face down the hall.  
  
“Hey, Kala!” He called. She turned at the sound of her name, smiling when she recognized him.  
  
“Hey, brah. How you feeling?” Kala asked as he wheeled by.  
  
Danny tossed a glare at the nurse pushing his chair when she didn’t even slow down, “Walk with me,” he told Kala, who fell into step next to him, “I’m doing fine. No permanent damage. Though I’m banned from doing just about everything for the next few days.”  
  
“Think of it as a vacation,” she replied diplomatically.  
  
“Don’t even start,” he warned, “What are you doing here? No one need saving today?”  
  
“Nah, just breaking for lunch. You headed home?”  
  
“Steve wants me to stay at his place. I’ve been informed that mine is inadequate,” he said as if it was the craziest thing he’d ever heard.  
  
Kala smiled knowingly, “You’re excited.”  
  
Danny looked affronted at the accusation, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that’s it’s wrong to tell lies?”  
  
“Oh, cut the crap,” she laughed, “I can see it in your eyes. You love the idea of being that close to him. I might even go as far as to say you lo-”  
  
“I am not above hitting a woman,” Danny deadpanned, though it actually was a little impressive. Kala seemed to have a natural talent for reading people. He wondered if the skill ever came in handy as an EMT. “Plus, his mother lives with him.”  
  
And she had the audacity to roll her eyes. “Deny it all you want, Danny. We both know the truth.”  
  
“You’re evil,” he said stiffly as they wheeled out the front sliding doors where Steve was waiting in the idling Camaro.  
  
Kala patted him on the shoulder, laughing, “A hui hou, detective. Try not to get knocked around anymore, yeah?”  
  
“God willing,” he agreed with a wave as she walked away, “See you later.” She blew him a kiss—she’s was a plucky one, alright—and headed back inside. Danny got to his feet and turned to the nurse. “Thank you for all your help,” he said as seriously as he able. Judging by her face, it hadn’t been very convincing. Not bothering to give her a second thought, Danny got in the car.  
  
Steve smiled in greeting, “Who was that?”  
  
“Didn’t bother to catch her name. She’s very angry,” he replied, slipping on his belt and leaning the seat back as Steve pulled out into the street.  
  
“No, not the nurse. The other one, the one who blew you a kiss,” and there it was. Danny had to strain to hear it under Steve’s companionable tone, but there was definitely an undercurrent of jealousy there. He wondered if that was going to keep being a thing as their relationship moved forward.  
  
Deciding to let it go for now, he replied with a grin, “That was Kala. You met her last night, and so did I actually. Remember? The EMT I introduced you too while I was yelling at you for being an idiot?”  
  
“Oh, right,” Steve said solemnly.  
  
“Oh, cheer up. Water under the bridge, babe,” Danny chuckled, squeezing Steve’s forearm. That seemed to do the trick because the man perked right up. “Anyway, she’s a pretty cool kid. Reminds me a lot of Kono, only with more sass.”  
  
“God help us,” Steve grinned, then gave Danny a sidelong glance, “So where am I headed?”  
  
Kala’s words bounced around in his head. “Your place.” Steve’s eyes lit up with joy and excitement. Danny personally didn’t think it was that big a deal, but it obviously meant a lot to Steve, so he figured he could live through the potential awkwardness with Doris just so Danny could keep that look on Steve’s face just a little longer. “Well, my place first. I need clothes and the such.”  
  
“I packed for you already,” Steve said simply.  
  
Danny blinked, “You what?”  
  
“Yeah, this morning before I came to the hospital.”  
  
“You went into my apartment and packed in preparation of my staying with you before you had even asked?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” he said like Danny was being silly.  
  
“A little presumptuous, don’t you think?”  
  
Steve’s smiled cockily. “I knew you could be reasoned with.”  
  
It was both irritating and heartening that Steve could read him so well. With a sigh, Danny leaned his seat back a little more, “I’m tired to even begin to have this conversation.”  
  
“We’ll be there soon, Danno,” Steve chuckled.  
  


⌦⌫

  
Danny’s grandmother—God rest her soul—had been a particularly terrifying woman. Don’t misunderstand; Danny had loved her fiercely. Get on her bad side, though, and there would be hell to pay.  
  
He’d hit a low point when he’d been a teenager after his dad had died. He’d been a fireman and a ceiling had collapsed on him. After that, Danny had found himself always angry. He saw the world in red, got into a lot of fights, even started fighting underground. When his grandmother had gotten wind of his change in attitude, after he’d been nearly beaten to death, she’d scorned him so hard that he’d felt it his bones, in his _soul_ , and it had burned worse than his broken jaw.  
  
The look she had given him? Yeah, eerily similar to the one Doris gave him when Steve had explained the situation to her. Her face was indifferent, betraying nothing, giving off an aura disinterest.  
  
Danny didn’t trust it for a second.  
  
“So, Danny’s gonna be staying here for a few days,” Steve concluded.  
  
Doris looked over to where Danny sat on the couch. He smiled a smile that said bring it on and a gave her a two fingered salute, which she seemed to find amusing.  
  
“You don’t need to explain it to me, Steve,” she said like she was trying not to laugh, “It’s your house.”  
  
“Great,” Steve clapped his hands together, turning his grin to Danny. He didn’t have it in him to rain on Steve’s parade, so he just grinned back and winked. “You gonna be around at all today? Just in case?” Steve said to Doris.  
  
Danny threw his head back and groaned at the ceiling. “I’m not enfeebled, Steven. The doctor said I was going to be fine.”  
  
“He also said that you’re not cleared until your follow up appointment. So until then we’re gonna play it safe,” he insisted, meeting Danny’s glare head on.  
  
“If you had played it safe this wouldn’t even be an issue,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Steve’s face went totally blank, his back straightening, but Danny could see the hurt there. “Shit, Steve. No, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“I have no plans today,” Doris interjected in a tone that commanded attention.  
  
Steve forced a smiled, “Thanks, mom. I appreciate it. You good here, Danno?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replied softly.  
  
With a nod, Steve headed towards the door, “You know how to get reach me if you need too.”  
  
As Steve passed the couch Danny reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him as he reached out for the doorknob, and got to his feet and moved so that there was only an inch of space between them. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, a brief touch of their lips, but Steve seemed to get the message, cupping Danny’s face with his palms.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny said for good measure when they pulled apart.  
  
The corner of Steve’s lips twitched, “I know. We’ll talk later, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” he replied quietly.  
  
Steve kissed his forehead, “I’ll see you both later,” and he was gone.  
  
Danny felt like an asshole, and for good reason. He’d told himself that he was over it; Steve has learned his lesson, so there was no reason for him to hold on to that animosity, and he honestly was over it, but he’d used it as ammo anyway.  
  
Apparently Steve wasn’t the only one who’d needed to learn a lesson.  
  
“Fuck,” he growled, and turned around to find Doris regarding him curiously, “What?” He demanded.  
  
“Nothing,” She held up her hands and shook her head. “I just didn’t know you two were an item.”  
  
Danny snorted, “Yes you did. You probably knew it before we did.”  
  
“Well, I hadn’t realized you’d both finally gotten a clue.”  
  
“Why do you have to say it like that? We’re perfectly capable of figuring out _our_ relationship on our own, thank you.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, “Clearly.”  
  
“Oh, spare me. Like you and your husband never had a misunderstanding.”  
  
Doris considered him for a second longer before grinning—so that’s where Steve got it from. “Have you eaten?”  
  
“Nice segue,” he mocked, secretly glad for the change in topic, “I ate at the hospital, but that might not count.”  
  
“It doesn’t,” she confirmed, “A sandwich alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” then said, “I can make it myself, you know.”  
  
“And what kind of host would that make me?” She replied innocently.  
  
“Said the spy to the cop.”  
  
Doris sighed dramatically, “Are you always this difficult?”  
  
“According my ex-wife, yes,” he shot back, only half joking, “I was under the impression that the only thing that you guys kept stocked was MREs.”  
  
That earned him a genuine laugh, “If Steve had his way, maybe. I’ll admit that his palette isn’t exactly refined. He’s assimilated to civilian life as much as he’s able, I think.”  
  
 _We’ll see about that_ , Danny thought wryly. “We all deal with things differently. I think he just really misses the Navy and I bet the the MREs are just a way of keeping that part of his life close.”  
  
That grabbed Doris’ attention, glancing up at him from the kitchen counter, looking something akin to impressed, “I hadn’t thought of it like that.”  
  
Danny shrugged nonchalantly, “He likes what he did over there, and he likes what he does here. Frankly, I’m grateful he’s chosen to stay.” _And hopefully that won’t change._ “Plus, he has family and friends here now, and Steve’s always at his best when he has something to protect.”  
  
She shook her head and goes back to making their sandwiches, “I can see why he likes you.” Danny knows better than to ask what she means; he knows a trap when he sees one. When he doesn’t reply she followed up with, “Are you in love with my son, Danny?”  
  
He inhaled sharply, “Bit of a personal question, don’tcha think?”  
  
“It’s just a simple question, Danny.”  
  
“And it’s really none of your business,” he narrowed his eyes.  
  
But Doris didn’t back down, “He’s my son,” she said as if that’s all the reason she needed.  
  
This was a fight he couldn’t win, he realized, because there was no escape from it. He was stuck here and she knew it. Sure, he could avoid answering, or just flat out refuse, but she would be determined to wear him down in her own underhanded way. Danny wasn’t happy about it, but he accepted defeat, “I don’t love him like that, not yet,” he admitted, making sure that it was apparent how displeased he was with this conversation. “Maybe someday soon, but not yet. But I haven’t cared for anyone this much in a very long time.”  
  
Doris seemed to consider this for a while as she continued to prepare lunch. “At least you’re honest,” she said eventually.  
  
“At least, she says,” he muttered. These were things that Steve should hear first, not her, which was precisely why he’d wanted to stay at his place; he knew things like this would happen. So he decided to put his foot down, “I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my and Steve’s personal lives from now on. It’s between me and him, not you. I’m throwing you a bone this time, but not again,” he warned, meaning every word of it.  
  
And without missing a beat, “Alright.”  
  
Danny blinked, “Really? Just like that?”  
  
“I already found out all I need to know,” came her ominous reply, glancing at him again. “You should sit. You look pale.”  
  
And now that she’d mentioned it, yeah, he did feel a bit unsteady on his feet, so he begrudgingly walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. Freaking ex-CIA agent; she’d played him like a goddamned fiddle.  
  
“What would you like to drink?”  
  
“Just water, please,” he grumbled, then added, “and ibuprofen if you have any.” Because if hadn’t had a headache before, he certainly had one now. A plate slide in front of him with a sandwich and two red round pills on it, and a glass of water, “Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, Danny,” she said sweetly, “I’ll be upstairs. Shout if you need anything.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” he acknowledged at her retreating back.  
  
He ate—and how she knew he liked extra mayo was beyond him—took the pills, and drained the glass of water. He sat there a few minutes longer, staring into space, thinking of nothing in particular.  
  
He felt drained and wasn’t sure why. All the blame couldn’t be placed on the concussion, though the woozy feeling that lingered was a massive pain in the ass. Maybe it was the emotional roller coaster of the last couple of day, maybe it was a mixture of the two. For whatever the reason, he was exhausted.  
  
In retrospect, Danny’d been too hard on Steve. He’d known the man for a long while, knew that Steve always rushed headlong into any situation, consequences be damned, and Danny had made peace with that fact. But that had been before Steve had asked him out. They were an item now and that meant that the rules had changed. Problem was, neither of them seemed to know what the new rules were.  
  
He sighed—he’d been doing that a lot lately—placed his plate and glass in the sink, and went back into the living room to lay on the couch. He’d only meant to close his eyes for a second, but was out the moment his head hit the cushion.  
  
Steve was right; it was a very comfortable couch.  
  


⌦⌫

  
“Danny,” a voice said, shaking him.  
  
His eyes slid open slowly, blinking up at the person who’d disturbed him. “Steve?” He asked groggily, “Why. . what time is it?”  
  
Steve smiled fondly, “Almost seven.”  
  
He’d been asleep for nearly six hours. Danny groaned, “Damn. I’ve been out for most of the afternoon.”  
  
“Probably means you needed it.”  
  
He grunted in response, “Everything thing go okay? Any new cases?”  
  
“Nothing that we were needed for. It was a pretty slow day. I was reduced to doing paperwork,” Steve said in mock outrage.  
  
“God forbid you be productive for a day,” Danny chuckled.  
  
“What can I say? I’m a man of action.”  
  
“Preaching to the choir, babe.”  
  
Steve pressed his lips against Danny’s, kissing him with a tenderness that Danny wouldn’t have expected Steve capable of. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his throat and Steve took that as a sign of encouragement, tracing his tongue along the edge of Danny’s lips. When their tongues met, Danny grabbed Steve’s shirt to pull him closer and with a growl Steve surged forward, climbing on top of Danny, supporting his weight with his elbows.  
  
“Easy, super SEAL,” Danny murmured when Steve pulled away to run his teeth along Danny’s neck, gasping when Steve bit his earlobe playfully. “ _Fuck_ , that’s not playing fair.”  
  
“Who said anything about fair?” Steve whispered, snaking a hand up Danny’s shirt.  
  
“Evil,” Danny breathed, running his hands along Steve’s back, groaning loudly when Steve pinched his nipple. “Pure evil,” and Steve smirked. “Shirt, off,” he commanded.  
  
“So bossy,” Steve laughed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side before helping Danny with his. He ran a hand his along Danny’s abdomen and up to his chest, tracing the muscles and memorizing every detail. “God, Danno. How are you even real?” He wondered out loud, mezmorized.  
  
He stilled underneath Steve as he suddenly recognized the gravity of the situation. They’d never gone further than this, always backing off when things started getting heated. Sex with another man was such a foreign idea to him that his brain always sputtered to a halt when he tried to think about it.  
  
But this wasn’t just sex with a guy; this was sex with Steve. Steve, who would go to anything lengths to protect his own, who treated Danny’s daughter like she were his own and who had stood as witness as Danny’s custody hearing. Steve, who was now trembling above him with such want and need that he was in danger of falling apart.  
  
“I want to touch you,” he announced suddenly.  
  
“Danny?” He asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
“I want to feel you against me, babe. All of you,” and Steve was on him so fast that it knocks the wind out of him. The kiss was so deep and full passion that Danny nearly lost it right there.  
  
Steve pulled back suddenly, “Bed,” he croaked, already pulling Danny up.  
  
“Careful, babe,” Danny laughed, “Man with a concussion, remember?”  
  
That seemed to help Steve regain some of his senses. “Right, sorry.” He held onto Danny’s hand as they traveled up the stairs, which ended up being a good thing when he briefly lost some of his equilibrium and stumbled backwards, the rest of the journey ending without incident.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs Steve pressed him up against the wall and started trying to kiss the life out of him, which he was more than happy to reciprocate. Steve held on to Danny’s shoulders firmly as he steered them both towards the master bedroom, kicking the door closed when they make it past the threshold.  
  
When he turned the lock on the door, Danny raised an eyebrow.  
  
Steve shrugged, “Not sure if my mom is around.” He flicked on the overhead light.  
  
Danny went red with embarrassment. “Shit, I didn’t even think about that.”  
  
The man grinned mischievously, “Then don’t start now,” and he pushed Danny onto the bed, grunting when Steve landed on top of him gracelessly. The skin to skin contact of their chests pressing together was one of the best sensations Danny had ever experienced and all he wanted to do was hold on to Steve for dear life and never let go.  
  
All of his thoughts ground to a halt when Steve grinded his hips against Danny’s.  
  
“Fuck,” he moaned again. He could feel Steve’s length pressing against his through their pants. He fumbled the button to Steve’s jeans. “ _Off!_ ”  
  
Smirking, Steve rolled off of him to undo the button and pull down the zipper. While he did that, Danny slipped off his shorts and boxers, and suddenly they were both naked.  
  
In bed. Together.  
  
“Jesus, Danno,” Steve said admiringly. Danny on the other hand was at a loss for words. Steve was beautiful; there wasn’t any other way to describe him. His eyes traveled downward, starting at Steve’s lips, taking in every detail. He wondered if Steve’s tattooed skin would take different than the rest of him, and he was amazed to find that Steve was as painfully hard as he was.  
  
Without thinking, he rushed Steve, pushing him on his back and pressing their bodies together. “How the hell are you this perfect?” Danny whispered before capturing Steve’s mouth with his. Steve reached around and grabbed Danny’s ass with both hands, trying to get him to move. Danny moaned against Steve’s lips, starting to grind against Steve, the two of them finding an easy rhythm. Their movements became more and more desperate as they quickly began to get closer to the edge.  
  
“Come for me, Danno,” Steve panted, “You’re so close.”  
  
It was too soon, Danny didn’t want it to end, but at Steve’s beckoning he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He came with a shout, which was all it took to push Steve over the edge.  
  
Danny went boneless against Steve, who had wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, and pulled him in for a slow kiss. They were sweaty, sticky and gross but if Danny had had his way they would have stayed like that forever.  
  
“Holy shit, Steve,” Danny said in between kisses, “That was. . .holy shit.” That had been what was arguably the best sex Danny ever had.  
  
Steve laughed and rolled them so that he was on top, “You’re amazing,” he whispered, nuzzling against Danny’s neck. They stayed like that until the mess against their abdomens started to get uncomfortable.  
  
After they’d wiped off with a wet rag Steve had fetched, they slipped into the covers and lay next to each other, basking in the afterglow.  
  
“Steve,” Danny whispered after a while.  
  
“Huh?” Steve asked, drifting off. He should have known Steve was a one and done kind of guy, the doofus.  
  
“Sorry for what I said earlier.”  
  
He cracked open an eye and grinned. “It’s okay, Danno. I know you didn’t mean it.”  
  
A weight that Danny hadn’t realized he’d been carrying lifted off his shoulders. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. Now go to sleep.”  
  
Danny huffed, amused. “A bit early for bed, don’t you think?”  
  
“Probably,” Steve agreed, “But I really don’t care right now.” He demonstrated his point by pulling Danny closer and draping an arm across his waist.  
  
“The light’s still on,” he said as he closed his eyes. He felt Steve shift and pick something up off the nightstand, then there was a thud as something hit the far wall and the light clicked off.  
  
“No it’s not,” he deadpanned and fell asleep to the sound of Danny laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has pretty much become a harlequin, though I guess it was doomed to be from the start.


	3. Maybe and Possibly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that, Steve? You want to tell this part of the story?
> 
> Sure, why not?

Being around the Five-0 office without Danny was strange, like something was missing, and each of them felt it. Danny had this strange ability to pull people together, and Steve was of the opinion that he didn’t even realize he was doing it. The three of them weren’t struggling in his absence by any means - they’d been lucky enough not to have any high priority cases come in during his medical leave - but still, the office felt too quiet without Danny around. They didn’t laugh as much.  
  
Which was precisely the reason Steve couldn’t quite hide the grin on his face on the drive over to the office.  
  
Danny narrowed his eyes. “What’s that?”  
  
“What’s what?” he asked innocently.  
  
“That look. Whenever you get that look bad things happen. It’s a very _foreboding_ look.”  
  
Which only served to make him grin harder. “Just in a good mood, I guess,” he shrugged.  
  
“That’s another one of the warning signs, yes.” Steve sighed contentedly and Danny leaned back to look at him suspiciously. “What - no, you know what? I don’t want to know. Just continue to act like a creeper.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Danno,” he replied agreeably.  
  
Danny let out a short _humph_ and said nothing else.  
  
-  
  
Steve didn’t bother to try and hide the bounce in his step as they walked into the building and Danny continued to shoot him suspicious glances, rolling his eyes when Steve held the door open for him.  
  
“I’m not inept, Steve.”  
  
“Just being polite.”  
  
“Babe, you’re seriously starting to freak me out. Should I be worried? I hate surprises, you know.”  
  
He shook his head, finally looking at Danny directly. “Just glad you’re back, is all. It hasn’t been the same around here without you. The doctor gave you a clean bill of health, so now we just wait for your headaches to go away and you’ll be going out in the field with me again,” he finished happily.  
  
Danny half smiled. “It’s only been a few days, babe. You’re acting like I’ve been gone for weeks.”  
  
Steve shrugged unashamedly. Working with Chin wasn’t terrible by any means; in fact they worked really well together. But Chin wasn’t _Danny_. He missed the banter, the half hearted criticisms, even the way his hands flailed about when he ranted. In a word, Steve was whipped.  
  
“We just missed your pretty face, boss man,” Kono said as she walked in behind them, pulling him in for a hug, which Danny gladly accepted.  
  
“That’s to be expected,” he smiled coolly. “It is a very nice face.”  
  
She laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Nice to have you back, Danny.”  
  
“Not cleared for actual police work yet. I’m stuck in the office until this lumbering idiot says I’m good,” he gestured towards Steve without looking at him. Steve crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, not saying anything. But on the inside he was singing, because the family was all back together again.  
  
So whipped.  
  
“You’ll be up to snuff in no time, Danny,” Kono said. “Shouldn’t rush yourself.”  
  
“Yeah, well, anything is a step up from spending the day with Doris McGarrett. That woman is as irritating as she is terrifying.”  
  
“Hey,” Steve scorned. “Watch it. That’s my mother you’re talking about.”  
  
Danny waved a hand at him dismissively. “Where’s Chin?”  
  
“He’s on his way.”  
  
Steve knew when he wasn’t wanted, so he huffed and walked away, heading towards his office to leave them to their conversation. Just as well, neither Kono or Chin had talked to Danny much since the whole hostage incident, so it was only fair to let them catch up.  
  
There was still that stab of guilt whenever he thought about it, and it would probably be there for a while. The whole thing was still too recent, too fresh in his memory. Danny said he’d forgiven him, and Steve believed him, but he still kept bringing it up in passing. It was strange that the whole ordeal had actually served to bring them closer, but it didn’t hide the fact that his rash behavior could have potentially gotten them killed.  
  
A definite wake up call, to be sure.  
  
Since Valentine’s Day, Steve had developed a strange sense of clarity. Ever since he’d transferred to the reserves he’d always felt like he was fumbling about in the dark. The Navy had been his career, his _life,_ and he’d felt lost without it. He’d always intended to return to active duty after he’d solved his father’s murder. That was before Five-0, before he rediscovered his love of the island.  
  
Before Danny.  
  
Now that Danny was his partner in multiple senses of the word, Steve felt like he finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He was thinking more and more about building a life, a real life,here - and he was really hoping that life continued to include Danny.  
  
Chin walked in a few minutes later, giving Danny a one armed hug and pat on the back. Steve smiled and decided to check his e-mail, knowing the three of them might be a while longer. Not many people emailed him; all of the important people that needed to get his attention either called or knew better and would e-mail someone else on the team.  
  
He was halfway through his weekly Navy newsletter - or as Danny liked to call it “Steve’s Weekly Nostalgia Trip” - when Danny finally found him. While his face was impassive, his shoulders were relaxed and his thumbs were hooked in his pockets, which in Danny speak meant I’m in a good mood. He plopped himself down in a chair across Steve’s desk and rested his head in his palm.  
  
“I take it back,” he said, “It does feel like I’ve been gone for weeks.”  
  
Steve looked at him out of the corner of his eye without turning his head away from his laptop. “We missed you, Danno.”  
  
Danny hummed. “What did you have to miss? I’ve been in your bed every night this week.”  
  
He smiled wickedly as those events play over again in his head. “I always miss you when we’re apart, Danny,” he deadpanned.  
  
Danny groaned loudly, cradling his head in his hands out of embarrassment. “Seriously, babe? Is that the best you can do? That was so cheesy that it’s giving me stomach cramps.”  
  
Steve turned back to his laptop, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “I have more,” he sing songed.  
  
“Don’t you even,” Danny warned when his phone began to ring, spouting out a very familiar and ominous ring tone, which made Danny sigh. “And I was having such a good morning,” and he accepted the call, “Hello, Rachel,” he said with forced pleasantness.  “Yeah, feeling much better. First day back in fact... what? Really?” His tone dropped, surprised. Steve’s eyes stopped moving over the screen, staring straight ahead but no longer seeing the words as he turned his attention to the conversation. “Why are you being nice to me?” Danny asked suspiciously. “No, no! I... yes. Of course I would. Thanks, Rachel,” he said and ended the call. Steve swiveled his chair to give Danny his full attention.  
  
“What did she want?”  
  
Danny looked up at him a little shell shocked. “She told me that Grace has tomorrow off from school because of some teacher development thing and was wondering if I would like to keep her that afternoon and bring her home in the morning.”  
  
Steve smiled happily. “Danny, that’s great! That’s great, right?” He added with uncertainty.  
  
“What?” He looked at Steve uncomprehendingly for a moment. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, it is. I’m just surprised, is all. She hasn’t said anything to me other  than, ‘Have her back by eight’ since the custody hearing.”  
  
“A peace offering, maybe?”  
  
Danny thought about it and then laughed. “I’m betting that Grace just begged her. I haven’t seen her since I got hurt. That’s the only way Rachel would give her up when it’s not my weekend.” He frowned. “I’m not exactly in the best shape to do anything with her, though.”  
  
Steve shrugged. “She just wants to see you, Danny. We’ll just set her up in Mary’s room and then we can drop her off on Saturday morning.”  
  
“Fantastic. My daughter is going to meet your mother,” He said with a sarcastic smile. “Can’t wait.”  
  
“You’re being dramatic. My mom used to teach fourth graders, remember?”  
  
“Yes, yes she did. Do I need to remind you of her other past vocations?” Danny said conversationally, interlocking his fingers and resting his elbows on the arm rests. “Because I must admit, it’s a very impressive list.”  
  
He flashed Danny an amused half-smile. “She’s not dangerous, Danny.  I still don’t get what exactly your problem is with her.”  
  
Danny’s eyes drifted away from his, “I don’t like people who abandon their kids without a word, is all.”  
  
Steve felt a swell of pride and affection in his chest, and suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was kiss Danny senseless. “Danny,” he said softly, “Do you even realize how awesome you are?”  
  
“Yes,” Danny responded immediately. “Yes, I do. But feel free to say it as often as you’d like.”  
  
“Don’t push it. Anyway, you don’t have much choice because you still aren’t coordinated enough to drive. Don’t think I don’t notice when you have a headache. They’re still pretty bad, I can tell. So I’m vetoing any decisions you make regarding where you’re staying.”  
  
The blond snorted. “You’re _vetoing_? You don’t get to veto. There is no vetoing in a relationship. That’s not how it works.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Steve smirked. “What are you gonna do about it?”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
“Bite me.”  
  
“Maybe later.”  
  
Danny threw his hands up, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe this was happening. “You are such a pain in the ass. _Fine_. Just, fine. I guess she was going to have to meet Doris sooner or later anyway.”  
  
“I knew you’d see reason,” Steve said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms triumphantly.  
  
“God help me,” Danny muttered as Chin poked his head into Steve’s office.  
  
“We’ve got a call, guys,” he said.  
  
“Finally,” Danny said, relieved. “Something to do.”  
  
“Aren’t you stuck in the office?” Chin asked curiously.  
  
“Anything is better than D-” He stopped, glancing at Steve out of the corner of his eye. “Let’s just say I’m glad to be here.”  
  
Steve slow clapped. “Nice save.” Danny flipped him off.  
  
He’d really missed Danny.  
  
-  
  
“So,” Chin started.  
  
“So,” Steve prompted, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
“You and Danny, huh?” There it was. Steve should have known he had just been waiting until Danny was actually back before broaching the topic.  
  
He spared a glance in the man’s direction. “What about it?” He asked warily.  
  
Chin shrugged. “Nothing, nothing at all. Just wondering how everything’s been going.” And Steve didn’t believe that for a second.  
  
“We’re doing great. We’ve been going out for a while now.” He mentally cursed, having not meant to say that last part.  
  
“Really?” Chin drawled. “How long, exactly?”  
  
“Why are we talking about this?”  
  
“Just making conversation, Steve.”  
  
“I don’t like this conversation,” he grumbled before finally giving in, “Since Valentine’s Day.”  
  
“Damn,” Chin cursed suddenly. “I owe Kono fifty bucks.”  
  
“What? You guys took bets?” Steve accused in outrage.  
  
“She was certain it was Valentines day, I don’t know how she figured. I thought it was before that, when Catherine stopped coming around.”  
  
Guilt tugged at his heart, fresh as the day he told Catherine he was breaking up with her. She had been shocked, to say the least. She didn’t break down and cry, no; Catherine was stronger than that. But Steve could still see the tears there, the hurt, the confusion and he hadn’t been able to explain why other than ' _I just don’t love you the way I should.'_ The excuse had sounded hollow even to his ears, but what else could he have said? _'I’m not sure but I think I may have a thing for my best friend.'_ Emotions weren’t his thing, _words_ weren’t his thing. It took him a long time, probably longer than it should, to put words to what he feels.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about that,” he said stonily.  
  
Chin held up his hands in surrender. “Say no more. But I’m happy for you guys.”  
  
A curt nod was all Steve could manage. The rest of the drive to the crime scene was silent.  
  
-  
  
The rest of the morning  was spent identifying the victim, compiling a list of suspects and listening to Danny complain about the tabletop computer:  
  
 _“Why won’t this damn picture go up on the plasma?”_  
  
 _“Swish and flick, Danny. Swish and flick.”_  
  
 _“This isn’t Hogwarts, dammit, It’s frigging Hawaii!”_  
  
Lunch came and went:  
  
 _“All I’m saying is that Kono has been absolutely no help today. She just sits there and laughs like she’s enjoying herself. She’s a terrible partner,” Danny griped, his arms flailing about animatedly before shoving another forkful of salad in his mouth._  
  
 _“What can I say, brah? It’s fun to watch you flounder about.”_  
  
 _“I will fire you.”_  
  
 _“No you won’t,” Steve said dangerously, but he couldn’t quite hide his smirk._  
  
 _“Then I’ll quit.”_  
  
 _“No you won’t,” Chin, Kono and Steve all said together._  
  
And by mid-afternoon they had managed to track down their first real lead:  
  
 _“I had better not find out that you did something outrageously stupid and gotten yourself hurt, again, or I will come out there and kill you myself. Are we clear?”_  
  
 _“I promise, Danno. Everything by the book.”_  
  
-  
  
“Danny’s gonna kill me,” Steve sighed, clutching at the knife wound running across his left bicep. His button up shirt was a lost cause - the blue one, his favorite. God dammit. - using it instead to keep pressure on the cut so it didn’t bleed to bad. Past experience told him that it wasn’t life threatening - and thankfully it had missed his ink, because then he would have been really pissed - but it was deep and would most definitely leave a scar.  
  
He could sense doom in his future, and its name was Williams.  
  
“It is a nasty cut,” Chin agreed gravely.  
  
“Get off me, man!” The suspect Chin was pinning to the ground, cuffing, wailed.  
  
They both ignored him. “It’s not that bad, though, is it? Danny’ll understand,” Steve said hopefully, more to himself than to Chin.  
  
Chin smiled knowingly. “Are we talking about the same Danny?”  
  
Groaning, Steve gazed up at the sky helplessly. “This had to happen the day before Grace comes to visit.” He nudged the suspect with his foot. “My boyfriend is probably going to break up with me because of you. I hope you’re happy.”  
  
“Fuck off, _mahu_.”  
  
Temper flaring dangerously, Steve had to make a conscious effort not to stomp the man’s face into the pavement. Chin beat him to it, lifting the man up by his shoulders before thumping him back down against the ground, the man letting out a pained grunt as all the air rushed out of his lungs.   
  
“Show a little respect, brah,” Chin said, as if he was disciplining a child, dragging the man to his feet.  
  
Steve stretched up his full height glared straight into the man’s eyes. He was well aware of how intimidating he was as he’d always been better at communicating with body language, and even though he was injured and clutching a bloody t-shirt to his arm, the man still shrunk back slightly under the scrutiny.  
  
“Where did you learn to use a knife like that?” He demanded, getting up into the man’s face. “Only someone with military training can move like you do.”  
  
“Man, I don’t have to tell you nothin’.”  
  
“You say that now,” he said, making sure the words rumbled in his chest, putting on his best evil grin. “Famous last words.”  
  
Then the idiot spat in his face.  
  
-  
  
“All I’m saying is that he should understand that this is just a risk that comes with the job,” Steve reasoned.  
  
Chin shook his head without taking his eyes off the road. “He does understand, but it’s still not going to matter. Danny’s default setting is worry. You’re just have to take the punishment you’ve got coming.”  
  
The suspect in the back seat groaned, his eye swelled shut.  
  
“Do you mind? We’re trying to have a conversation here,” Steve snapped, looking over his shoulder.  
  
“You’s lolo, man. The fuck kind of cop are you?”  
  
“I’m not a cop. Now shut up.” Steve turned back to Chin. “So I should probably call him, huh?”  
  
“Probably should,” Chin agreed, “Since I’m dropping you off at the emergency room.”  
  
“What? Chin-” He started.  
  
Chin cut him off, “Do you really think I’m going to drive back to HQ with you still bleeding all over the place? You need stitches and I’m doubting our friend here regularly cleans his blade. I’m taking you to the ER,” he said with finality, leaving no room to argue.  
  
Steve regarded his shirt that was beginning to soak through with blood and sighed heavily. He started to tie it around his arm - which proved to be a much more complicated a task with only one available hand - and then fished his phone out of his pocket, sparing one more desperate glance at Chin.  
  
“What’s worse; you going straight to the ER, or you showing up and Danny yelling at you for not going straight to the ER?” Chin said without looking.  
  
“Right,” Steve said frustratedly before scrolling through his contacts until he reached Danny’s name, hesitating for a moment before pressing send.  
  
 _“Steve,”_ Danny said without greeting.  
  
“Danny,” Steve responded.  
  
There is a brief moment of silence. _“What did you do?”_ Danny asked tiredly.   
  
“What makes you think I did something?” Steve demanded, sounding affronted.  
  
 _“Because you’re you. You keep grenades in the glove box and sniper rifles in the trunk. Your mere presence seems to attract the worst kinds of violence on the island. You’re like a six foot two child out playing cops and robbers. That’s why I assume whatever happened is your fault.”_ Steve could hear the strain in his voice, like he’s in pain. A migraine, most likely.  
  
“How’s your head?” He asked, his voice tinged with concern.  
  
 _“I’ve been better- Oh, no, no, no, no. Don’t you turn this around on me. Spill.”_  
  
“Well...” He drawled out slowly, “Chin might be dropping me off at the ER. But I swear it’s not my fault. Just a little scratch on my arm, is all.”  
  
 _“A scratch? No, no, a scratch does not require a visit to the emergency room. All a scratch needs is soap, water, a bandage and someone to kiss it and make it better. God dammit, I mean- how did you even- ahhh!”_ Danny growled angrily. _“How bad is it really?”_ He asked after he’d calmed down a bit.  
  
“It’s deep,” Steve admitted reluctantly. “The guy has military training, I think. He was very handy with his hunting knife. It’s gonna need stitches, and my favorite button up is ruined.”  
  
 _“The blue one you were wearing this morning?”_  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
 _“God dammit, Steve!”_  
  
“You’re upset about the shirt?” Steve asked, flabbergasted.  
  
 _“No, I’m upset because this always has to happen. Something always has to go wrong. It’s my first day back, McGarrett, and you managed to get yourself shanked.”_  
  
“Danny, I already told you it was a hunt-”  
  
 _“Steve!”_  
  
“I’m sorry, alright? You’re acting like this is all my fault and it’s not! I was just doing my job, and sometimes that involves some of us getting hurt! What else do you want me to say?!” Steve yelled, and for a moment he forgot where he was. The silence that settled was tense, both in the car and over the line. He swallowed against the pain in his arm as the adrenaline in his system finally began to wear off.  
  
“You still there?” Steve asked after a minute of Danny not saying anything.  
  
 _“Yeah,”_ Danny replied after a beat, _“Yeah, I’m still here.”_ He sounded exhausted.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
 _“Me too.”_  
  
“Look, I’m gonna get patched up and then I’ll call a cab to take me back to the office. Shouldn’t take more than an hour or two. So I’ll see you then, okay?”  
  
 _“Okay,”_ Danny replied, ending the call without another word. Steve tossed his phone onto the dash and pinched the skin between his eye.  
  
“Fuck!” He spat, kicking at the floor, wincing when he moved his arm the wrong way.  
  
A dark chuckle came from the back seat. “What’s da matter, _mahu?_ Your woman angry at you?” The man sneered mockingly. Steve slowly craned his head back in an owl like movement. He wasn’t sure exactly what expression was on his face, but whatever it was made the man’s good eye widen and he scooted away from Steve to put as much distance between the two of them as he could.  
  
“Do me a favor,” Steve said to Chin. “Just... just don’t say anything? I... I just need some quiet.”  
  
Chin nodded in understanding and not even the man in the backseat dared to question him.  
  
-  
  
Steve actually had never had a problem with hospitals. They have a clear chain of command, everyone has a specific role, and tasks are completed as quickly and efficiently as possible. He appreciated the order and predictability of the environment.  
  
He’d ended up needing twenty stitches and an arm sling to make sure he didn’t tear any of them. Which, ironically, meant that he wouldn’t be out in the field for at least a few days. It was a small mercy that the weekend was so close.  
  
Nothing about the situation made sense to him. He’d been hurt before - Danny had been hurt before - and neither of them had ever reacted as badly as this. Steve had been hurt when an unforeseen complication had arose; why was that such a big deal? It wasn’t the first time it had happened and certainly wouldn’t be the last.  
  
He’s waiting for his cab on a bench just outside the ER when someone begins speaking to him.  
  
“So is this just routine for you guys?”  
  
“Excuse me?” Steve looked up, eyebrows raised.  
  
“I’m just saying, you and Danny are here so often that the hospital should probably give you a loyal customer discount or something,” the woman said with an amused smile.  
  
He squinted. “I know you.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
“Kaikala Kalua,” she said with a grin, sticking out her hand. “But call me Kala. I was Danny’s emergency medical transport, remember?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve replied as recognition set in, shaking her hand firmly. “I remember. He was yelling at me.”  
  
“Yep,” Kala laughed, plopping down on the bench next to him. “So what’d you do this time?” She gestured at his arm.  
  
“Someone resisted arrest,” was all he offered.  
  
“This someone even worse off than you are?”  
  
He thought about it. “By now? Probably.”  
  
She snickered. “So, Danny nearby?”  
  
“Nah, he’s still having headaches.”  
  
“So... he’s not here at all?”  
  
“No, why?”  
  
Kala’s met his gaze dead on, her face betraying nothing - and, wow, she really did remind him of Kono. “You two had a fight,” she concluded.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Steve asked as innocently as he was able.  
  
He apparently wasn’t very convincing. “You’re hurt, he’s not here. I bet you’re even waiting for a cab. If my boyfriend was hurt I would have had someone drive me over here asap, even if it was just a paper cut. Ergo, you had a fight.”  
  
“Well,” he said, suddenly feeling petulant. “Maybe he’s just busy.”  
  
“Horseshit,” she clipped out immediately, causing Steve’s jaw to drop just a fraction before he was grinning.  
  
“Danny said you were a hand full.”  
  
“Smart man.”  
  
Steve would say this much; Kala had an impressive talent for reading people. They’d only just officially met and she’d read him like a freaking book. “You should have been a cop,” Steve said seriously.  
  
Kala rolled her eyes. “You’re not the first one to tell me that. I like my job, thanks. And don’t change the subject.”  
  
“I don’t have anything else to say.” He shrugged noncommittally.  
  
She rolled her eyes again. “Men.” Which is when Steve’s cab pulled up. “Give me your phone,” she demanded suddenly.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Gimme,” Kala ordered and Steve was handing it over without thinking. Seriously, how did she do that?  
  
She tapped away at the screen before handing. “That’s my number. Pass it onto Danny too, alright?”  
  
“Your number?” Steve asked dumbly.  
  
“Yep,” She waved over her shoulder as she walked away. “See you later.”  
  
Steve stepped into the cab feeling like he’d just been played.  
  
-  
  
If there was one thing that Steve truly hated, it was the jitteriness that accompanied adrenaline. Normally he didn’t notice; when you’re charging headlong into a combat situation, adrenaline is your friend. But when he’s faced with mundane, ordinary situations and he finds that he can’t solve the problem by running or fighting, all Steve wants to do is scream.  
  
Which is exactly how he felt as he stepped back into the office.  
  
“He’s in your office,” Kono said, glancing up from the tabletop.  
  
He nodded. “What happened with our guy?”  
  
“He confessed. Chin and I are getting ready to take him down to HPD. His dad was an Army Ranger, apparently, which is how he actually managed to sneak a hit on you. Their idea of father-son bonding was knifeplay.”  
  
“Some people,” Steve shook his head. “Thanks for the update. I’m gonna...” He trailed off.  
  
“Yeah,” and she left it at that, looking back down at the screen.  
  
Danny was sitting on his office couch, staring out the window, not doing or saying anything to acknowledge Steve’s presence. He was leaning back, one leg resting on a knee, fingers on his chin as if he were lost deep in thought. Unsure of what else to do, Steve sat next to him, deciding it best to keep a bit of distance between them. He didn’t sit on the opposite end but still kept them separated by several inches.  
  
Just when the silence was starting to drive him insane, Danny spoke, “It’s funny.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“When Rachel and I were getting divorced, she always threw the _‘Not sure if you’re coming home’_ excuse at me. I was a cop when we met and I was a cop then, so she had to of known what she was getting herself into, right? I always thought I understood what she was saying, but now I’m not so sure,” he explained, sounding as if he was confused with his own words. “When you said you’d been hurt today I just... I dunno. An alarm bell went off, and not the usual one. I don’t know where it came from. But for the first time since I started this job, barring the whole Korea thing, I was actually scared for you.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” Steve admitted.  
  
“No, it isn’t. At least not usually. But we go after the lowest of the low here, the true scumbags of the island. Things like today are _always_ going to happen.” Danny looks at him for the first time since he walked in. “If I had been with you today, I probably would have gone ape shit. That can’t happen, not ever.” He laughed bitterly. “Would you listen to me? I sound like something out of a freaking chick flick. God, this is all so screwed up.”  
  
Something akin to fear tightened in Steve’s chest. “So what are you saying, exactly?”  
  
“I’m saying that I’m concerned - would you stop it with that look? There is no need to be using aneurysm face. This is not that kind of conversation.”  
  
Steve let out a frustrated groan. “Then what kind of conversation is it? Because it sound a lot like you’re building to us breaking up.”  
  
Danny goes red in the face, like he can’t believe what he just heard, and smacks Steve in the back of the head _hard._  
  
“Would you stop doing that?!”  
  
“No, what needs to stop is you thinking that every time something goes wrong or we have an argument that I’m going to want to leave you. Do you really have no confidence in me? What kind of guy do you think I am? Do you know how long it took me to sign the divorce papers with Rachel? Do you? Nearly two years, McGarrett. I hang on to the bitter end, so stop thinking the worst. Got it?”  
  
The relief that Steve felt wash over him almost made him shiver.  
  
He was probably smiling like an idiot when he said, “Okay, Danno.”  
  
 _“I was going to suggest,”_ Danny emphasized, “That I not be your partner straight away. Kono and I work well together and so do you and Chin. At least until we’ve figured out how we’re going to keep work and play separate. Assuming they don’t mind.”  
  
“But I want you to be my partner,” Steve pouted.  
  
Danny smirked. “I am your partner. Just not in that way.”  
  
“I _want_ both ways.”  
  
“Oh, would you grow up, you damned man-child?” Danny finally regarded Steve’s arm that was in the sling. “How bad is it?”  
  
“Uh, twenty stitches. I’ll live.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Means I can’t go out in the field tomorrow anyways.”  
  
Danny rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “You are the single most infuriating person I have ever met, and I was married to an Englishwoman.” He looked at Steve tiredly. “Can we just go home for the day? We got the guy.”  
  
After thinking about it for a moment, Steve shrugged with his good arm and nodded, and got out his phone to shoot of a text to let Chin and Kono know.  
  
“Oh, by the way. I ran into Kala at the hospital.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. She’s nosy.” Danny snorted. “Anyway, she gave me her number to give to you.”  
  
Danny’s eyebrows made a valiant attempt to become one with his hairline. “To give to me?”  
  
“That’s what she said.”  
  
Scrubbing his face, Danny said. “I’m not in the mood to think about the implications of that. Let’s just... let’s just go home for now. No more thinking. Sex, sex sounds good.” His eyes flicked over to Steve’s bad arm. “Well, maybe not.”  
  
“You can’t say something like that and take it back!”  
  
“Then next time remember to not get hurt, then we can have all the sex you want,” he tormented remorselessly.  
  
They still had sex in the end. More than once, in fact.  
  
Seriously, Steve is _so_ whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all those feels. Didn't see that one coming.
> 
> I should probably update the tags soon...  
> Eh, I'll do it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find my email in my profile, if you prefer.
> 
> I have moved on from this fandom, and I haven't watched the show in some time. As a result, I really have no motivation to finish this particular sorry. Sorry to all the people who were enjoying it!


End file.
